Remembering A Crisis: The beginning
by Z.jean
Summary: Leyah Guspari does not have many friends, nor does she have any family, to top it off she cant remember anything. When a young man with spikey blond hair shows up in her life, will things change for the better? OCxCloud. Dont read if you dont like OC's..
1. Chapter 1

Where are you Aerith?

"I'm going," I mumble. No answer. Of course no one would answer. I grab my keys and leave for school, locking the door behind me, of course.

The sky usually stays dull, I rarely see Midgar on a sunny day. There's always clouds blocking the sun's rays. The clouds make everything worse. You can never tell what the sky is feeling. It could go both ways on a cloudy day. Only on sunny days do I trust the sky. Other then that, I tend not to look at it.

Usually, on my way to school, I keep my eyes down. I don't make eye contact with anyone. If I do, they might see me. I only let people I trust in, and there are few of them left. I cant remember my parents, and I haven't seen Aerith in about, 3 years. I can only trust my best friend these days. Sometime I wonder if I could meet other trust worthy people.

"Leyah!" Lily yells from the front of the school building, "Hey!" she shouts. I smile, and wave to her. Lily. The best friend, I envy her. She's always smiling, and everyone likes her. Her stylish Red hair, and her green eyes, its amazing that she hasn't got a boyfriend.

"hi," I say timidly. Her hair sparkles as she dashes up to me. Makes me feel bad about my hair though. My bland brown hair, the normal length, normal brown, nothing special hair.

"Hey! I was getting worried you weren't going to show!" she says as she smiles. I cock my head to the side.

"Why did you think I wouldn't show?" I ask. Her smile fades for a moment, but she quickly turns around.

"Mmm…No reason!" She says in a happy tone of voice. But I can't see her face, I don't really know what she's thinking.

"Come on, we'll be late if we wait any longer," I say. She nods, and we begin our walk to the school. Lily starts off the conversation with a moan. "What is it?" I ask.

"Even though its our second year of this whole school matter, I'm still really annoyed that they're making us do this." She sighs. I quietly chuckle.

"Well, I think its better than what they made kids do before," I say.

"Why is that?" she asks.

"They used to make the boys, like, become infantrymen, and SOLDIER and stuff…" I start, "A lot of the SOLDIER dudes went mad, and tried to take over the planet, and that wasn't good." Lily shrugged a bit. "So far, none of the high school boys have gone mad, so I'm guessing that this is for the best," I laugh.

"Yeah… but, like, if you think about it logically, it technically wasn't Sephiroth or genesis' fault. It was the cells, right?" Lily has a talent for always making things seem innocent, even when she's talking about a subject that shouldn't be talked about. "At least that's what my dad told me," she mumbles.

"Even if it was the cells that were the problem, that isn't an excuse for what they did," I spat. Lily didn't take it as much, because she didn't seem to have much of a reaction. Suddenly, a man stops us.

"Its bad luck to talk about those men," he warns.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa is always the first to get up, then comes Marlene, then Denzel, and last is cloud when he's there. Cloud generally lives alone, and his home is where his heart takes him. That's what Tifa believes.

Today, Cloud isn't home, the kids were already out to school, and Tifa was managing the bar on her own. She generally keeps the house in good shape, with the exception of the kids rooms, where clothes are always sprawled across the floor.

The phone rings, and Tifa almost immediately picks up.

"Strife's Delivery service, you name it, we deliver it, how may I help you?" Tifa says as if she were a machine.

"I got a delivery," A voice says calmly. Tifa holds the phone tightly.

"Cloud?" She asks cautiously.

"Yeah."

"To who?" She sighs. Its good to hear his voices after all this time, besides, he has been gone for a long time now. One could presume that he was dead.

"To some girl in high school," He says. Tifa chuckles under her breath. When it comes to Cloud, he always seems cool.

"That's nice," she laughs.

"But-" he stops short, and there was a long silence on Clouds end.

"What is it?" she asks. Cloud sounded a bit concerned.

"Its from….her," he says in a stern voice.

"Aerith?" Tifa gasps. "How is that possible? She died!"

"Yeah, someone found it in the church, specifically addressed to this girl," Cloud says. Tifa stays silent. "Maybe she knows something about Aerith, maybe she knows why I keep dreamimg of her, and seeing her," Tifa knew she was just there for moral support. It wasn't a matter of helping Cloud, but just being there. Because right now, that's all he needs.

"What are you going to do?" Tifa asks.

"I'm going to go deliver it, and maybe get some answers," Cloud says. "Bye Tifa," He says. And there was a click.

"Bye Cloud," Tifa mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the hallways of the school is always a hassle. They are cramped with people, and you always have to navigate through the crowds, plus everyone smells like they haven't showered in weeks. I make my way to my locker, where Lily is already standing.

"Hey Lily!" I say. She smiles at me. And puts her jacket on, as we get ready to leave the school.

"Did you here about that guy who's been waiting outside all day?" Lily asks. I put my bag down, and fish my jacket out of my locker.

"No, I haven't," I say.

"Well," she begins, "Apparently there is this really intimidating guy who has been outside of the school gates since second period," She starts, "Teachers have been trying to get him to leave, but when they ask he doesn't respond," I begin to imagine the sort of man with suits on, standing tall with their arms crossed. The type that if you ask random questions, they won't respond, and when you get in the way…well then you've got a problem. But then why would someone like that be in front of our school?

"Is he doing anything wrong? Why would they ask him to leave?" I ask. I put my jacket on and pick my bag up; we begin pushing our way through the crowds again.

"Well, I don't know all the details, but I think it has to do with a weapon of some sort, " She says.

"A weapon? Wow…why don't they call the cops?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. We walk to the main entrance with the crowd. When we get to the courtyard, we see a cluster of girls screaming about something, and they all seemed really excited.

"What do you suppose they're screaming about?" I ask Lily. She shrugs, and then she moves over to the school statue, which she climbs on top of to look to the front gates. "Well??" I ask.

"I think it's a guy," she says.

"Figures," I sigh. She hops back down next to me, and winks.

"I say we check him out," she says jokingly.

"But I want to see the scary guy!" I whine, with a slight smile.

"They could be the same guy," she says. I was about to refuse when she took me by the hand and led me to the crowd of girls. Luckily Lily is assertive, so she pushed us to the front of the crowd. We look to see a man standing in front of black motorcycle of some sort. He was pale, and had spiky blond hair. I couldn't see his eyes, but it was obviously looking for someone.

"Ooh, yum," Lily says with a smile on. I don't react much to him. I notice a large black handle sticking straight from his backside. When I take a closer look, I realize that a large sword seemed to be strapped to his back. "Yup, its him," I sigh. Lily looks over at me. "There's the infamous weapon," I say pointing.

"Well what do you know," Lily says. "I wonder why he is so intimidating?" She asks. Well, I don't know Lily, maybe the fact that he hasn't made any attempt to speak with anyone, he hasn't moved in a few hours, and to top it all off, he has a giant sword on his back.

"I would think it's obvious," I mutter as I cross my arms.

"Oh, you're just a wimp," Lily teases. I laugh, though inside I take it quite offensively. She pats me on the back, "Ready to go?" I nod, and we walk out of the gates, passed the blonde guy of course. I don't pay much attention to him, or at least, I _try_ not too. We get to the crosswalk, "I wonder who he's looking for?" Lily asks, as she looks back at the man. I look back too.

"I don't know, his sister maybe?" I say. I don't really care. We turn around and walk across the street to the next block. _Just leave the guy alone!_ I wanted to say. I didn't see much of a point in obsessing over him anymore. We were out of his range anyway.

"Whoever it is, he didn't find them," she says.. "He's getting on his bike," she says. I hear the roar of the engine, and his shiny black motorcycle passes us.

"Goodbye hot guy!" Lily yells. I laugh and push her playfully, "Leyah says goodbye too!" She shouts again.

"Lily! What if he hears you?" I ask, I see that the man had in fact heard us, because he had turned around for a split second.

"Oh come on Leyah, like he's actually going to care…." Lily says. I sigh.

"You're right," I chuckle. I see the black bike going into the distance, and with one swift movement it turns around. We both stop.

"You think he's lost?" Lily asks. The bike accelerates, and goes speeding down the street in our direction.

"Uhhh…" was all I could say. Lily lets out a random noise of her own, except hers was louder and high-pitched. With out missing a beat, we both turn and begin running down a street. The bike swerves onto the same block.

"Why is he following us?" Lily pants.

I don't respond, I just keep my eyes ahead, and try not to focus on the loud thumps of my heart. And about a second later the bike comes to a halt in front of us. Lily and I grasp each other in fear.

The man sits up, off of his bike, and pulls a small package out of his bag. He looks at me and hands it too me.

"Delivery," he says coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

Delivery," he says coolly. I let my hands fall off of Lily as she does the same. He keeps arm extended out with the small brown box in his hand.

"W-what?" I manage to say.

"You're Leyah, right?" He asks. I wonder if I should nod.

"Yeah, she's Leyah," Says Lily. Thanks Lily, way to tell the creepy guy my name.

"Delivery," he says again. I walk up to him, and take the package, my hands still shaking from the adrenalin rush. Lily leans over my shoulder to look at the box.

"Its from Aerith…." I breathe. And for the first time in a long time, I sincerely smile. "Its from Aerith!" I shout.

"Who's that?" Lily asks.

"She's this really nice girl that I used to hang out with," I start ripping the box open, "I haven't seen her in years…we were great friends…" I open up the box to see what she had sent me.

"What is it?" Lily asks as she looks over my shoulder. I frown as I stare down into the box.

"Yeah, really, what is it?" I mumble as I stare blankly at the golden cylinder at the bottom of the box. Lily picks it out and begins inspecting it. I noticed on one end there were two wheels on one end, filled with little different colored shapes.

"Huh," Lily said as she handed it back to me, "I haven't a clue what it is." I looked at this odd contraption that I held in my hands. I look up to the blond guy wide eyed.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask slowly. He shakes his head.

"I can take it back if you want," he suggests. He begins to reach to take the contraption from me, but I snatch my hands away.

"No!" I shout angrily, "I don't care what it is! Its from Aerith…" I trail off as I stare at the treasure in my hand, "its from Aerith, so it doesn't matter what it is, right?" I say as I turn to Lily. She shrugs.

"Seems like a pretty crappy gift to me," she says.

"That was…bleak…" I mumble. Lily never was the polite type. I turn back to the man, "Did she give this to you?" I ask suddenly. The man seems to flinch, "How is she?"

"I…" he trails off as his blue eyes wander to the ground, "So you don't know?" he says quietly.

"Know what?" I ask.

"She-" he began, but as he looked up at me, his mouth seemed to close. It was like he was locking his mouth and throwing away the key. He wasn't going to tell me, that much I knew. "She's fine…" _At least tell me you can't say, don't lie to me. _

"You…" Lily begins out of the blue. I turn to her. "You're an ex-SOLDIER, aren't you? 1st class, am I right?" she asks, pointing down at his outfit. It resembled what I had seen soldiers wearing back when they were…well, there, but it was very different. I couldn't put my finger on it, had he ripped a sleeve off, or added one on? What did the originals look like? Lily continued, "What's you're name?"

"Cloud," He says. Lily scratches her head.

"I don't remember a Cloud…There was Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth." Lily begins going through names of a 1st class SOLDIER, which wasn't too many, "and…Zack…." she finishes.

"I'm not SOLDIER," he says. "I'm a delivery boy." _And a scary one at that, _I thought. What were to happen if I had said that out loud? My grip tightens around the treasure in my palms as I imagine all of the things Cloud _may_ have done if my mouth was as big as Lily's. _Scary…_

"Hey cloud," Lily starts. Cloud looks over at her, "do you think you could give us a ride home?"

"Big mouth," I mumble, Lily shoots a glare at me, but I pretend I don't see it, "Sorry Cloud, you don't need to do that." I say nervously.

"After scaring us, it's the _least _you could do…" Lily says under her breath. Bleak girl with big mouth.

"I'll drive you," Cloud says coolly. Bleak girl with big mouth who gets what she wants. Some people are just lucky!

"Really?" I choke. Cloud nods, and I look over at Lily. She grins as she hops onto the bike behind Cloud. I slowly get on behind Lily with the treasure still in my palm.

"Where do you live?" Cloud asks Lily.

"Avenue G," Lily says nonchalantly. Avenue g is only 4 blocks away, but regardless, cloud turns his bike on, and begins to drive. I'm not so good with motorbikes, it's my first time, but I know now that I'm not so good with them. After what seemed like a minute, we came up on Lily's apartment. She quickly hops off and runs to the sidewalk.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school, Leyah!" She yells, before running inside. I wave slowly until she disappears down a corridor.

"Where do you live?" Cloud asks.

"Huh?"

"Where do you live?" He asks again as he turns around to look at me, he was wearing a pair of black goggles that surprised me. I was expecting to see some pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, um, I live on Avenue M," I mumble as I look down at my hands holding the treasure. My knuckles went white, and I quickly loosened my grip.

"You might want to move up," Cloud says as he points a finger to the large gap left by Lily. I move up so that I can grab onto cloud's shoulders and feel as stable as I can be. Cloud turns around.

"Wait-" I say. He pauses but does not turn around to look at me, "Do you know any places to eat? Or maybe get something to drink?" I say quickly.

"Drink?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything at home."

_________________________________________________________________

**Um, well...I know those aren't **_**real**_** streets in Midgar, but I just needed to put in some kind name for them. Hope you like my new chapter! And thanks to those who have commented! They make me happy!!**

**I hope this part wasn't **_**too **_**long, tell me if you like shorter or longer chapters, so I know how much to write. Please & Thank You!**

**-Zee**


End file.
